Hermione's Late Night Recovery
by N. Forest
Summary: Sequel to 'Hermione's Sleeping Problems'. Hermione can't deal with having no time to read and decides to use stimulants to help her stay up later. Professor Snape helps her get overcome the problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing.

**WARNING **This is the sequel to 'Hermione's Sleeping Problems', I suggest you read that first.

Hermione's Late Night Recovery

Hermione hurried down the hall towards the hospital wing. It was 7:59 and Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape wouldn't be happy if she was late on the very first day. She increased her speed to a run. Luckily none of the prefects or professors saw her and ordered her to slow down.

As the clock began to chime she skidded into the infirmary and came to a quick stop by the door. _Why did I waste my time rushing? I should have finished my book first. There isn't even anyone here yet!_ The ward room was empty and none of the beds were occupied.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione called out. She was starting to get annoyed. _She gave me a ridiculous bedtime and now she can't even be polite enough to keep the time she set for me! _Hermione ran a hand across her hair. _Gross! It's still greasy. If I'd known she was going to be late I would have brought a book!_

Hermione pulled her Transfiguration textbook out of her book bag, took a seat on one of the chairs, and started the reading for the essay Professor McGonagall had assigned that day.

"Miss Granger?"

"Oh!" Hermione jumped. She hadn't heard the Professor's almost silent approach. "I didn't hear you."

"Come with me please." Professor Snape motioned her to follow him.

Hermione tucked her textbook back into her bag and followed her Professor to a bed at the end of the row that now had privacy curtains set up around it. She went in and sat down the bed as he instructed.

"Sir, where's Madame Pomfrey" Hermione asked curiously. She wasn't concerned about accepting Professor Snape's help, she was just interested in what went on in the school.

"She is dealing with an outbreak of food poisoning." Professor Snape moved around to the other side of the privacy curtain. "Please put on your pyjamas."

Hermione took her nightgown and jogging pants out of her school bag. She'd spent her breaks in the Library that day in order to figure out how to make an expandable pocket for her bag. _It was worth it. Now I could carry just about anything in here._ She slipped into the warm clothes and buttoned the front of the nightdress. "I'm finished Professor."

Severus came back around the curtain. He was carrying a small vial filled with a light blue liquid. "Here is your calming draft." He handed her the vial.

"Thank you sir." Hermione turned the glass in her hands marvelling over the way the light it hit. It made patterns on the where the glass was shaped. The potion sloshed around inside and was almost glowing when the light hit it.

"Drink it, don't play with it." Professor Snape glared at her. "You haven't got all the time in the world. Some of us have other things to do tonight."

"Yes sir." Hermione popped the cork of the vial and drained it. The potion didn't taste bad. It was slightly sweet and it warmed her body nicely when it hit her stomach. The happy, relaxed feeling spread throughout her body and she let out a long sigh.

"Very good Miss Granger. Just relax" Professor Snape took the vial out of her hand before the loose muscles relaxed too much and sent it smashing to the floor.

"Thanks sir. I try so hard." Hermione was feeling light-headed. It reminded her of the muggle pain drugs she'd taken when she had broken her leg. "Feels strange sir."

"It's al-right. Relax and the feeling will pass." Someone said. Hermione's eyes were drifting closed. He watched as the girl's body relaxed and her breathing evened. The steady rise and fall of her chest was relaxing and he found himself beginning to breathe in time with his student.

"Severus?" The quiet voice of Madame Pomfrey broke the silence and relaxation almost two hours later. "Severus?"

"Poppy." Snape walked out of the privacy curtain and joined Poppy in her office.

"Coffee Severus?"

"Please." He accepted the steaming mug and added chocolate sprinkles that he conjured from his wand. At her amused look he added, "Everything tastes better with chocolate."

"Of course Severus." She leaned back in her desk chair. "I'm going to need a total restock of stomach calming drafts, sleeping potions and vomiting elixir."

"No problem." Snape drained the last of his coffee. "Did you find out what was behind it?"

"Something of the Weasley twins. It shouldn't have been mixed with orange juice. I gave them a month of detention. Would you be able to occupy them for some of the time?" Poppy refilled her coffee cup and took a long swig before adding sugar.

"They can help me prepare potions." Severus stretched his shoulders. "I had no problems with Miss Granger. She's sleeping. You should send her back soon. Good night Poppy."

"Good night Severus." Madame Pomfrey followed him to the door. "Don't stay up all night Severus. Try to get some sleep."

Snape nodded. But with all the potions she needed he knew he would have no time to sleep that night. He left the hospital wing and quickly glided back to his potions lab.

Poppy watched as the younger wizard walked quickly away from her. _I wish he would take better care of himself. Or that he was still a student so I could keep an I on him like I've got on Miss __Granger. _She headed back inside the hospital wing to wake the sleeping girl.

"Miss Granger." Hermione slowly opened her eyes and sat up. The effects of the calming draft were weakened but she still felt very relaxed. "It's now 10 o'clock. Can you go back to your dormitory or would you like to spend the night here?"

Hermione yawned and looked at the mediwitch. "Can I go back to Gryffindor tower?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll get the floo ready. Just come to my office as soon as you're ready." She hurried to unlock her floo so the student could use it.

Hermione put her socks and shoes back on. She pulled her robes over her pyjamas and slung her book bag over a shoulder before making her way to the office. "I'm ready to leave Madame Pomfrey."

The woman smiled. "Good night. See you tomorrow night at 8 o'clock." She handed Hermione a handful of floo powder.

"Good night." Hermione stepped into the fire. "Gryffindor Common room!" The flames whirled around her and after the short journey she stepped out onto the rug in front of the fire.

The common room was almost empty. Two seventh years were doing their homework in a corner and there were three couples snogging in armchairs. None of them paid Hermione any attention. She climbed the staircase to the girls dormitory and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Hermione was very busy for the next few weeks. Her early bedtime left her barely any time to complete her homework, let alone read for fun. She started working every second of the day in order to have any time to herself. She had to go to the library almost every day because she could only take out three books.

_I need more than three resources for one essay! How can they expect me to get anything done! _The day before she'd had to finish an essay in the break before it was due. _I'm not procrastinating. I just don't have time! There's got to be an alternative!_

But Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape had made it clear that her bedtime was not going to change any-time in the near future. _They said I was recovering but it still wasn't enough to give me more time._

The next morning she woke up the second the alarm went off. It was early enough that Hermione could still feel the lingering effects of the calming draft. _At least all of my homework is done. I can get straight to work._

She slipped out of the dormitory about fifteen minutes later. Her bag was packed and her clothes were neat. _I can go to breakfast as soon as I'm finished in the library. I'd hate to see what Madame Pomfrey would do if I started missing meals._

At such an early hour the only person in the library was Madame Pince and she was busy with shelving in the restricted section. Hermione set her books down at her favourite table and started looking through the potions section.

It only took her ten minutes to find the book she was looking for. It was the smallest book on the shelf and the cover was bright red. _This is it! Potions for Busy People. _Hermione took the book back to her table and got out note taking materials.

The first potions were just adaptations on other potions. _Quick brew Flu begone. Quick brew ward potion. _The Quick Brew potions were useful for people under time constraints. But they weren't what Hermione was looking for. _Here it is! Stimulant Potion. _Hermione copied the page out with a quick charm she'd learned at the beginning of the year.

_Time to go._ She sent the book back to its shelf, gathered her supplies, and made her way to breakfast.

Meals were Hermione's least favourite part of school. She was too busy to make friends and most of the Gryffindors stayed away from her because all of the stress she was under made her snappy. They came to her for help with homework occasionally but there wasn't anyone who was her friend.

"Maybe she finally turned into one of the books she likes so much. She's just a nasty know-it-all." Ron Weasley was telling Harry Potter his theory about why Hermione was late to breakfast.

But Hermione had been about to sit down a few seats from him and heard every word he said. Tears came to her eyes and she glared at him before leaving the hall at a run.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape watched this exchange from the Head table with interest.

"Something wrong?" Severus asked as quietly as he could when Hermione went running from the hall.

"Miss Granger's not eating breakfast again Severus. That's the fourth meal she's missed this week." Pomfrey complained before taking more coffee.

"I asked her about that. She told me that she just loses track of the time and when she realizes it's time to eat the meal's already past." Severus refilled his coffee cup for the fifth time.

"Another late night?" Poppy asked, raising an eyebrow at the amount of coffee he was drinking.

"Yes. I just lost track of the time. It won't-"

Professor McGonagall cut him off. "Wouldn't want Poppy to give you a bedtime too, would you Severus?" She smirked at him.

Severus glared at the two of them. "I think I'll go get my classroom ready. Enjoy breakfast." He got up and got away from interfering witches as quickly as he could.

Hermione fled to the girls bathroom on the first floor. It was always empty and quiet in the morning. _Why, oh why do I have to be so thin skinned? His comments hurt me so much! _She started blubbering again and locked herself in one of the stalls. _I still have to go to class! Potions!_

She set off quickly to the dungeons. There was still time to get there and secure her usual seat before any of the other students arrived. A group of Slytherins on their way up passed her and she scuttled into an empty room to avoid them.

Hermione took a seat at one of the desks in the dusty, quiet room. _It's so peaceful in here. I could brew the stimulant potion in here! _She hurriedly pulled out the paper of instructions. _This seems quite simple. Everything should be in my potions kit. I'll brew it at lunch. It will counter act the calming draft._

With the peace of mind her new plan brought her, Hermione made her way into the dungeons and merged into the mess of Gryffindors. _No one even noticed I was missing. Glad to know I'm suppose to be a member of their house. Maybe one day we'll be able to realize that someone other than our best friend exists. _She glared at Ron and Harry who were happily talking in a corner before talking her normal seat in the front.

The second the class was over and Professor Snape had turned his back on the class Hermione shrunk her cauldron and made her way back to the empty classroom. _I'm glad I've got a break before lunch today. It makes everything so much easier._

She conjured a jar of blue witch fire and sat it under the cauldron. _It's not the ideal fire, but it should work._ Hermione looked over the list of ingredients one last time and started preparing the things she would need.

The potion was easy to brew compared to some of the things she'd had to brew in class. _At least in here I don't have to worry about Neville blowing up his cauldron or my partner screwing up the entire potion. _Hermione worked diligently and was able to finish the potion and clean everything up just before the end of lunch.

_Oh No! I misses another meal. Oh well. I'm planning on breaking almost all the rules Madame Pomfrey set out for me. What's one more?_ Hermione smiled and placed the bottled potion into the expandable pocket in her bag after wrapping it in her pyjamas. _Now it won't make noise and break. _She pulled her bag on and ran all the way to Transfiguration.

That night Hermione took the calming draft the mediwitch gave her and let the relaxed feeling overwhelm her.

"I'll wake you when it's time to leave." Madame Pomfrey left the privacy curtain. She had a lot of work to do that night. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team had been playing in falling snow for the past four hours and most of them were starting to develop bad colds and hypothermia.

Hermione snuggled into the warm blankets and let herself fall asleep. The calming draft wasn't a potion that you could build up a resistance to but as she took it the dosage was adjusted so that it didn't overwhelm her as much.

"Wake up. Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey shook the girl lightly. "It's time to go to your dormitory."

Hermione sat up and looked groggily at the woman above her. "Thanks." She made her way into the office and floo'd back to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty, with the storm and a Quidditch match on the weekend everyone had taken advantage of the situation and was in the dormitories where it was warmer.

The second the floo stopped roaring she opened her bag and took out the bottle of potion. At first moving was difficult but the calming draft was losing it power over her and Hermione took a long drink of the stimulant potion.

Immediately energy surged through her body. Hermione fell onto the armchair behind her. Her heart was pounding and she could feel blood rush to her head. She sprung up. _This is amazing! I could run next to the Hogwarts Express and not fall behind!_

Hermione hurried to her dormitory and took out all her books. _There is no way I'll be able to sleep tonight! _She set a work station up at the largest table and tackled her homework.

With the stimulant staying up all night was no problem. Hermione read and studied for the entire night. As the sun rose her racing heart began to slow as the potion started to wear off. _Oh no! I've got to go to classes now! _Hermione took the bottle and drank some more. She felt the effects immediately. _Much better._

For the next week Hermione did nothing but use the stimulant potion. She didn't eat or sleep. _I'm just not hungry or tired. _The potion made her very thirsty and she drank enormous amounts of water. By the time she'd been taking the potion for a week her body was starting to show signs of stress. Her eyes were sunken and had dark rings around them. Her movement was still very fast, thanks to the potion, but Hermione had started twitching and sometimes as the potion wore off she'd have tiny seizures.

As she bent over the pop quiz in Potions, Hermione didn't notice the Professor watching her. When he took the paper from her he noticed that she was breathing quickly and her hands kept twitching against the table.

Professor Snape made his way to the front of the class and glared at the students in front of him. "Class dismissed. Miss Granger stay behind."

_No!_ Hermione froze. She'd been about to leave the classroom and run to the wash room between classes. _I need more potion. Right now! I hope he'll make this quick. _She hurried back to the front of the classroom. "Yes Professor?"

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing.

Hermione's Late Night Recovery- Chapter Two

Professor Snape looked over Hermione carefully. She was twitchy and sweating. _All common signs of stimulant usage. I should have watched her more carefully. _But he didn't address the concerns that he had.

"Miss Granger. Your last homework assignment was disgraceful. It was shorter than required and you didn't have enough sources of arguments." He raised an eyebrow at her. _I'm sorry to have to do this. But I don't see another alternative. _

Hermione paled. Under the red, sweatiness of her face it looked quite strange. _I didn't have time! _"I'm sorry Sir. I'll try harder." She mumbled.

"Redo this. And detention tonight. Be here at six." He glared. _I wonder how long you can make it without the potion. This must be a withdrawal stage soon._

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." Hermione turned to leave. But the Professor called her back.

"It is lunch now. You will rewrite the essay before your afternoon classes." Snape took a seat behind his desk. "What are you waiting for? Get to work!" He pulled over some of his third year tests and tried to concentrate on marking them.

Hermione sat down with shaking hands. She was having trouble standing up straight. _I need the potion! _She took out her potions books and looked over the essay. _I wrote this? It's terrible! _She tried to start working on it again. But her body didn't want to stop shaking and moving.

Professor Snape's voice startled her out of the third paragraph. "Lunch." He handed her a plate of food. "Eat all of it. I'm sure you don't want Madame Pomfrey angry because you haven't been eating." He smirked. _I know she hasn't eaten in ages. The stimulant makes you thirsty, not hungry._

Hermione accepted the plate. _I'm not hungry. And I can't use a vanishing charm because he's watching! _She tried a bite of the sandwich. _Gross, tastes like sawdust. _But she forced herself to finish the sandwich. She ignored the rest of the food and after draining the goblet she got back to work on her essay.

_I knew it. _Snape watched as his student chocked down part of her meal. _It's the stimulant potion. And she'll probably pass out before lunch is over. _He sat and wait. _It won't be long now. And then we can actually try to help her._

After draining the goblet Hermione felt slightly better. But she still shook and twitched. By the time she was down a third of the first page she knocked her ink bottle onto the floor. "Sorry Sir." She stood up. But she didn't get the ink bottle off the floor. "Damn it!" Hermione felt the room spin around her and she collapsed to the stone floor in a heap.

"No!" Snape lunged forward and caught her head before it hit the ground. He conjured a stretcher with his free hand and slid his arms around the girl. She was lighter than ever. _How long has it been since she stopped eating? _He wondered. _She'll waste away if this continues. _

With Hermione on the stretcher Snape levitated it out of the classroom, locked the door behind him and took her up to the hospital wing.

The Ravenclaw Quidditch team were still shivering in beds in the Hospital wing. Snape ignored them. After setting Hermione onto a bed he banished the stretcher and strode into Poppy's office.

The office was empty. Poppy was at lunch. Severus rang the bell on her desk and walked back out to wait for her arrival.

Pomfrey heard the chiming of the bell in her head. _Someone needs me. _She whiped her hands off and pushed her plate away. "Tonight Minerva?"

"I'm winning." McGonagall mimed shuffling the cards. Tonight was the monthly staff poker game and Pomfrey had won the last three months.

Pomfrey hurried through the halls. _Who would come at this time? Everyone should be at lunch. _But she remembered. _Severus wasn't at lunch. I'll have to talk to him about that. But, come to think of it Miss Granger wasn't at lunch either. And she looks tired when she takes the calming draft. I wonder. . ._

"Poppy." Snape waved her over to Hermione. "I'm almost certain that she's been taking a stimulant draft."

Whipping out her wand, Pomfrey cast a series of diagnostic spells on the girl. '"How long?"

"At least a week." Snape told her. "The first time I wasn't sure. But she was going through withdrawal in potions. And I don't think she's been eating or sleeping."

"She hasn't." Pomfrey rounded on the Potions Master angrily. "You suspected this and you didn't tell me?" Her voice rose. "Idiot." She hissed.

Snape held in a sigh. "I hoped I was wrong. Those potions are addictive."

"I need several of the addiction potions. And send Minerva in here. Miss Granger is her student." Pomfrey recast her diagnostic spells and summoned a few potions to her from her office.

"Very well." Severus swept out of the Hospital wing to complete the tasks.

Hermione didn't wake. Not even when the potions were spelled into her stomach or the mediwitch exchanged her clothes for pyjamas. She drew curtains around Hermione's bed and checked on the Quidditch players while waiting for Minerva to arrive.

McGonagall burst into the infirmary. "What wrong?" She demanded once she'd spotted her friend. "Severus said that you needed me."

"Come." Poppy brought her friend into her office. She took a seat behind her desk and motioned Minerva to a chair.

"Is it Harry?"

"No. Miss Granger is having problems again." Poppy told her. "Our previous plan hasn't worked. We'll have to turn to the next step."

"Which is?" Minerva was worried. She wasn't a medic and she had no medical training but when her lions were in danger it worried her.

"She'll need near constant supervision." Severus said. He walked in through the open door of the office. "Here." He handed Poppy three vials. "You'll have to contact St. Mungo's for the rest of the addiction potion."

"Addiction?" Minerva asked. She looked at her two friends who were exchanging dark looks.

"Miss Granger has been taking a stimulant potion. It is highly addictive." Poppy explained. "But we should be able to help her through it with potions." To Severus she said, "thank you. I'll contact St. Mungo's."

"And has Minerva agreed to take the girl?" He asked, motioning in her direction.

"Ah, no. I was opening that you'd take her." Poppy said.

"Me? You can't be serious!" Severus exclaimed. "She's a Gryffindor! Let Minerva have her."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked. "Miss Granger needs to live with someone?"

Poppy nodded. "That way she'll get enough sleep, have her homework done, eat properly. And when she stays with Severus she can keep an eye on him as well."

"No!" Severus protested again. "I don't want to be responsible for the Gryffindor know-it-all." _And I don't want to give someone an excuse to make sure I'm doing whatever Poppy tells me. That would be nightmarish._

Minerva smiled. "It sounds like a good arrangement. And once Miss Granger sees her library I'm sure she won't argue."

"Good then. We all agree." Poppy rubbed her hands together. "Severus, I'm sure you can explain everything to Miss Granger once she wakes up."

Severus hung his head. _Why do they always win? _"Fine. I've got classes to teach." He walked out of the Hospital wing, his robes billowing behind him.

"Thank you Poppy." Minerva squeezed her best friend's hand. "I know you'll take care good care of her."

But Poppy was frowning. "Minerva, have you noticed how Miss Granger is getting along with her house mates? She doesn't talk about them."

"I don't know. I know that she doesn't seem to have many friends. Patil and Brown and Harry and the younger Weasley seemed to have formed pairs. She's the odd one out." Minerva said after pondering the question. "She talks to the oldest Weasley sometimes. Percy."

Poppy nodded. "Does that remind you of someone? Extraordinarily intelligent, no friends. Talks to the older students."

McGonagall drew in a breath sharply. "Surely not, Severus?"

Pomfrey smiled sadly. "Yes. At least this time the Marauders aren't bothering her. And we'll be able to help her before someone else gets a hold of her."

"I don't think you're right." McGonagall told her friend. "Harry and Ronald Weasley seem to tease her. At least Ronald does, Harry joins in sometimes. I think he does."

"This can't continue." Poppy told her friend. "She needs to find people to talk to. People her age who know what it's like to be brilliant and left out."

"And you know of someone who fits that description?" McGonagall asked. "It's a lot to ask from one person."

"I can't think of anyone off the top of my head. But then, I don't have anyone for classes. Ask Severus and the other teachers. They might have some ideas." Pomfrey stood up. "Now I've got work to do."

"Classes to teach." Minerva stood up.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight." They hugged briefly before hurrying off to their separate tasks and jobs.

Hermione slept through the entire afternoon. After missing almost a week of sleep she need all that she could get. Her mind wandered in and out of dreams. Luckily none of them were nightmares. But she relaxed and her magical core began to repair itself.

It was night when she awoke. Madame Pomfrey was feeding the Quidditch players before letting them go. The game would be soon and they were anxious to get back to their practising. But this time they promised to use charms to keep from getting hypothermia again.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione pushed herself up when the mediwitch moved the curtains aside and stepped up next to her patient's bed.

"Good evening Miss Granger. How are you feeling?" She asked, smiling kindly.

"Tired." Hermione yawned. "And hungry." She admitted after her stomach growled.

"Have some dinner." The mediwitch summoned a plate of food that she'd had the house elves make and keep warm.

"Thank you." Hermione fell onto the food like a starving animal. It took all her self-control to not simply stuff food into her mouth.

Pomfrey nodded and headed into her office to floo call Severus.

By the time Hermione had cleaned her plate Snape was waiting outside the curtains. Poppy had told him to not bother the girl until she'd finished eating. And she hadn't told him about the ways that she and Minerva though were some much like a younger Severus and Miss Granger.

Once he heard the clunk of the plate being set aside Severus swept through the curtains and looked at his student. She looked much healthier than earlier. There was colour in her face and the majority of the twitching had stopped.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor!" Hermione jumped. She hadn't noticed him enter. "What is it?" She asked.

"Do you remember what we discussed the first time you ended up in the Hospital wing?" He asked her.

Hermione's face fell. _Surely he doesn't mean. . . _"Professor! No, please."

*********

_I apologize for the time that it has taken me to update this story. I finally decided to write another chapter, and hopefully the next few will write more easily. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing.

Hermione's Late Night Recovery- Chapter Three

"This is the entrance to my private quarters." Professor Snape told Hermione. "Your password is Pride. Test it." He ordered her.

Hermione looked nervously around the hall. Her trunk was floating behind them and she was wearing her school bag, which was backed to the brim and had bits of parchment spilling out of the sides. She'd been horrified when Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey had told her that she'd have to stay with an adult now.

"Pride." She mumbled. Hermione was certain that all her pride was gone. Her school work had been dismal for the past week since she couldn't concentrate with the stimulant potion. And unlike all the other eleven year-olds she was the only one who couldn't take care of herself and had to be placed with a professor to take care of her.

Snape grabbed the doorknob and turned it as soon as it appeared. The knob could only be opened by four people. Even an unlocking charm from the Dark Lord would probably fail. Dumbledore had charmed it and held one key. Pomfrey could get in and now so could Miss Granger. _Albus, Poppy, and Miss Granger. Sounds like a nightmare._

Hermione followed the professor into his, and now her, quarters. They were quite simple, she was almost certain that Professor Snape spent most of his time in his office, lab, and classroom. His quarters definitely weren't anything special. They weren't all black, or even in green and silver. The walls had been painted with a light brown, slightly beige tone. It looked nice and that wasn't usually a word students associated with the Potions Master.

"You'll be staying here." Snape opened a door painted in darker browns. The wash room is at the end of the hall. We will go over my expectations and your rules at dinner." He used his wand to move her floating trunk into her room and dump it on the floor. "In the meantime I suggest you get unpacked."

"Yes Sir." Hermione nodded and moved inside the room. _This is nice. Better than Gryffindor at least. No giggling, gossiping fools to keep me up all night. _She opened up the wardrobes and pulled open the drawers of the desk. Everything was neat and in good condition. Even the deep purple and royal blue colours made the room seem regal and tidy.

It took Hermione longer than she expected to unpack all of her things. In Gryffindor they'd used their trunks as wardrobes and storage areas and there hadn't been much to unpack. But now she hung and folded her clothes in the wardrobe, there was a spot at the bottom for her trunk. All her books fit on a shelf made for that purpose and she put her extra school supplies in the drawers of the desk.

Severus waited while he could hear Hermione moving around inside her new home. He'd never had to share living space before and now he was basically acting like a parent. He'd never planned on being a father, teaching was bad enough. Now he'd never be able to get completely away from his students.

Finally the noise stopped. _Is it time to call her for dinner? _He wondered. She'd eaten in the Hospital wing, but going through stimulant withdrawal could make her very hungry. But he didn't want to over care for her. Not that he'd never had any experience with over-caring. Severus ended up simply ordering a light meal of soup and bread with an addiction potion set alongside one of the plates.

"Miss Granger." He knocked on the frame of her door.

Hermione closed the wardrobe door quickly. She been finished for a few minutes but she still wasn't sure what the professor wanted her to do. _Homework? Or maybe get extra sleep because of everything I missed while on the stimulant draft?_ "Yes Sir?" She asked, nervously fiddling with her hair.

It's time to eat dinner." Snape told her, leading Hermione into the kitchen and dining area. The house elves were more than happy to provide him with anything he wanted to eat, but sometimes cooking was relaxing and he liked the simple relation of potion making. His rice dish didn't explode when he let it boil for too long. It just burned and after a long day in the lab, it was a great change.

Hermione looked happily at the plain soup and warm bread set out on the table. She was hungry again and very thirsty. Hopefully the soup would let her kill two birds with one stone. She took the chair with the potion bottle set beside the plate and started eating as soon as her teacher had taken his seat.

Snape watched Hermione eat in amusement. Normally he hated eating the Great hall because the disgusting table manners of the students. But once and awhile he'd find someone who did little things, like not talking when their mouth was full, or closing their mouth to chew. But Hermione was ignoring all her manners and spooning the soup into her mouth as if it was her last meal on Earth.

But Hermione felt Snape's stare and looked up guiltily. After that she slowed down. Soup was eaten neatly and quietly and she used her knife to cut the bread instead of ribbing pieces off. She still finished very quickly, draining her automatically re-filling water goblet for the third time.

"Thank you Sir. That was very good." Hermione told him. She felt pleasantly warm from the food and her stomach was full and her thirst quenched. _A stimulant potion would be nice. I could use the energy. _She thought. The happy buzz that it gave her was such a nice feeling, and it only required a sip of the liquid to achieve.

Snape pointed to the addiction potion. He'd noticed the look of longing on her face and correctly assumed that she wanted more stimulant potion. "It's a potion to help you get over your addiction to the stimulant draft. You'll need to take it twice a day."

Hermione nodded and took the potion. It didn't taste as bad as some of the potions she'd taken, but the willow bark still made it bitter. Once she'd drunk the potion, Hermione felt as if a brick had been lifted from her shoulders and the needed for the buzz the stimulant potion would give her disappeared. "Thank you Sir."

_She looks better. I'm was worried that the potion wouldn't be effective against the stimulant, it wasn't made for a specific addiction. _Severus summoned a house elf and had them clear the table. He smirked at Hermione's astonished look. "That, Miss Granger was a house elf."

Hermione nodded and resolved to research them the next time she was in the library. _If I'm ever allowed to go to the library again. _"Sir?"

"Yes?" Severus turned to face her. _Will she ask about library and classes yet? It's taken her long enough._

"Will I be allowed to go to the library?" She asked nervously, almost fearing the answer.

"Within reason." Severus frowned at her. "No more living in the library when you're not in classes. You were sorted into houses for a reason."

Hermione nodded. "The Founders believed that it would give the students a sense of family and divide them in a system not based on ages or grades."

"Exactly as is stated in 'Hogwarts: A History'." Snape said. "Did you know how to summarize and take notes?"

"Sort of." Hermione shrugged. "I just try to learn everything. And then I have more questions, so I have to do more reading. But before you know it, you've fallen behind and learned all kinds of things that you don't need to."

Snape looked at her. He remembered doing the same thing when he was in school. "Well then, since you're going to have to stay within my quarters for most of your time, I will have to teach you how to work properly."

Hermione smiled. "Really? You'll teach me?" She was astonished. _The Head of Slytherin is, Professor Snape, is volunteering to use his free time to help a Gryffindor? Hell must be cold today._

After rolling his eyes, Snape explained himself. "Do you really think that I say things I don't mean Granger? I will instruct you on how to properly take notes and do side readings. And you will improve and eventually move back to Gryffindor."

"When can I move back?" Hermione asked. _Not that I'm eager to move back. It's not like I've got any friends. Well Percy is sort of a friend. But not really._

"Once you have proven that you can follow the rules and care for yourself." Snape took out a page of rules that he'd drafted with Poppy and Minerva. "I expect you to adhere to these rules and times. If you don't, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would be happy to let you stay in the Hospital wing."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll stay here. Thank you Sir. For letting me stay here."

_I'll wait and see what you think once you read over the rules. _Snape thought. He handed her the list and sat back in his chair to watch her face.

Hermione took the paper and read the list of rules and time set out off her.

_**Hermione Granger's Rules**_

_**Only one book many to borrowed from the library at a time.**_

_**All homework and assigned readings must be complete before extracurricular reading.**_

_**You are not to wander around the school. Tell me where you are going first.**_

_**Potions work must be supervised. No individual brewing allowed.**_

_**History of Magic is replaced with note taking and preparation from now on.**_

_**Food is not to be taken from the kitchen. Everything you eat must be approved.**_

_**Potions are to be taken twice a day until further notice.**_

_**Hermione Granger's Schedule**_

_**Curfew is now set at 7:30. You must be in my quarters by then.**_

_**You must eat three meals a day. Dinner will not be eaten in the Great Hall. Breakfast and lunch will be unless you prove that you cannot handle the privilege.**_

_**Lights must be out by 9:00.**_

Hermione scowled at the lists of rules hat she had to follow now." Sir?" She asked, looking up. Professor Snape was already watching her.

"Yes Miss Granger?" He stood up and stood beside her, looking over her shoulders at her papers.

"Why don't I have History of Magic any more? And what's this new class?" She asked him. _History of Magic is interesting. Professor Binns's can get a bit boring, but I've learned a lot in his class. Everything is so different from muggle versions of events._

"You are going to be part of a new class for children who are having difficulty adapting to the responsibility and work of Hogwarts. It will only last for the first term and you will be taught History of Magic in the course as part of prating your skills."

"This is a new course that the Headmaster believes will make Hogwarts a more enjoyable and educational experience. It is by invitation only and much smaller than the rest of your classes."

Hermione considered this. "It sounds all right. Who's going to teach it? And who else will be in it?" She asked. It wouldn't be fun if Lavender, Parvati, and Ronald were in it. They'd just make fun of again.

"Neville Longbottom. Vincent Crabbe. Gregory Goyle. Three Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw. I'm don't know all the names." Snape thought it was a good idea to give Longbottom the extra help. But he was certain that Crabbe and Goyle were beyond help. "I will being teaching the course most of the time. But other professors will be teaching when I cannot miss my potions classes."

_It won't be to bad. Neville's never made fun of me. And without Malfoy I don't think Crabbe and Goyle will do anything. Maybe this will be fun._ Hermione thought. She was determined to make the best of the situation.

"And in order to make sure that everyone is getting proper food and sleep, there will be a new, temporary house set up. It will be in the dungeons, just down the hall." Snape told her, watching as her face fell. "You may spend time in the common room there, or the one in Gryffindor. And once I believe you have improved enough to give you more freedom, you may stay there."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Sir. That would be nice. I hope I'll be able to learn these skills." She wasn't sure of the skills she'd be learning, so the general statement sounded like a good idea.

Snape glanced at the clock. "Everything will be set up tomorrow. You're excused from morning classes and I expect you to help me get things set up and welcome the new members of the new house." He told her. She would be the most senior member of the house, the others were going to find out about it that night.

"What's the house called?" Hermione asked. "It would sound sort of stupid if we just called it 'the new house' all the time." She told him. Although she didn't want to be called Slytherin Or Hufflepuff, but there would be three Hufflepuff students and they would be the majority.

Snape blinked. He'd never thought of that. "I don't know."

Hermione smiled. "We can ask everyone tomorrow! And get a whole brainstorm of ideas!"

Snape nodded. "And you should go to bed now. It will take lots of energy to organize everything in the morning." He pointed toward her room. "I'll set an alarm spell to wake you in the morning."

"Thanks!" Hermione rushed toward her room. She couldn't wait to meet the members of her new house. _Maybe I'll be able to make a friend this time!_

Severus shook his head as she raced to prepare for bed. Then he leaned back in his chair and thought about being the Head of House to Neville Longbottom.

*********

_I've got some great ideas for this story now and I've started the next chapter. Look for it next Friday! Hope everyone liked this chapter. It has some important information for upcoming events._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing.

Hermione's Late Night Recovery- Chapter Four

The eight members of the new house stood quietly, shivering their dungeon common room. They were still divided by their old houses. Crabbe and Goyle were standing menacingly in the corner, they were lost without Draco. Hermione was next to Neville. Neither of them was talking, but Neville was shaking in fear. The three Hufflepuffs clustered together near the fire, but it didn't provide much heat. The lone Ravenclaw was in the middle of the room looking lost.

Finally their waiting ended and Snape came in through the main door. It was easy to open, because of the difficulty some of the house members had with memorization the portrait had been trained to learn each student's name and face and could recognize them. Everyone had also set up a special question that the picture of Headmaster Dilys would ask if she thought that they were an imposter.

Severus cleared his throat. "Welcome to the first house meeting." He spent the next five minutes teaching his new house how to line up properly and pay attention. "Our house still does not have a name. That will be one thing we're going to work on today." He motioned to the rooms around them. "I will also give you a tour and we will have our first learning strategies class."

Neville shivered. The thought of Professor Snape terrified him and now the man was his Head of House and his teacher for two classes!

Hermione stepped to the front of the group. "Does anyone have any ideas for our house name?"

"Snakes!" Vincent Crabbe yelled. "They're awesome, like Slytherins."

"You're not a Slytherin right now." Hermione reminded the large boy. "We need an original name. Something special that lets everyone know that we're not to be messed with." _Not that I have any ideas._

One of the Hufflepuffs, Megan Jones, said, "Doghouses." Most of the others laughed. It did have an animal, like the other four houses. But the 'house' part was too much.

"Athena." Hermione suggested. "Wisdom and war."

Gregory Goyle just shrugged. "I don't wanna be some girl goddess." He scoffed. "Weightlifters." He flexed an arm, showing off the muscle he'd built over the summers and years by working out with his father.

"Catpaw." Megan gave another suggestion. "Or kittenpaw!" She giggled.

Snape felt like smashing his hand against the wall. Working with these eight was going to take every ounce of his patience, and then some. Still, it would be a challenge. And it would make teaching potion classes easier compared to these classes.

"Metamorphosis." The Ravenclaw girl mentioned. She was quiet and they almost missed hearing her.

Hermione smiled. "Great idea! It's perfect." She gave the girl an encouraging smile.

There wasn't any outbursts and Severus looked around the eight students quickly. "Is Metamorphosis your final choice?"

Everyone exchanged looks and nodded. Hermione answered the question. "Yes Sir. We'd like to be Metamorphosis."

"Fine." Snape took his wand out of its holster and pointed it at the Ravenclaw. With a wave and a murmured incantation the trim on her robes and tie turned from blue and bronze to white and black. He performed the charm on each student and added a black and white band on his own robe. Like it or not, he was their Head of House and responsible for getting them ready to continue with their academic careers.

"We will go over your rules and time tables in the classroom. But first I'm going to show you around." Snape couldn't remember the last time he had to conduct a tour. Normally his prefects did it, but Metamorphosis only had first years and none of them had enough experience to be prefects.

Snape led them to the end of the common room. There was two doors. "These lead to the dormitories. Only one will open for you. And that is the one that you will be in." At their confused looks, he sighed. "Just test it out."

The eight tried it quickly and found that the boys could open one and the girls the other. The rooms were much nicer than their house dormitories, there was partitions between the beds and large, neat desks in each section of the room. Their trunks had also already been delivered, but none of their things had been put away and still needed to be tidied.

"As you must likely have discovered, the wash rooms are at the end of your dormitories. There are showers and toilets. Also there is a charm that can be used to turn the shower area into bath tubs, or if both dormitories agree, a large pool." Snape told them. He thought the pool was the coolest and once again thanked Hogwarts for providing them with such ingenious rooms.

There was only one unexplained door left. He opened it and walked to the front. "Everyone come in please." Then he spelled on the lights.

The room reminded Hermione of muggle school. It wasn't simply a lecture hall, or a lab like their classes were in at Hogwarts. There was all kinds of fun and exciting things. The desks were singles, but they were pushed together in groups of three and two.

"Take your seats please." Snape told them, summoning a variety of school supplies to the front of the class.

Hermione ended up at the group of two with the Ravenclaw and the two Slytherins ended up with a very unhappy Neville, leaving the Hufflepuffs together.

"I'm going to take roll call." Snape explained everything as much as he could. Dumbledore had suggested going that to make sure that his students did what he wanted. "When I call your name, please raise your hand and say 'here'."

The eight looked at him. Each person didn't want the nerve-racking experience of being first. And it meant that you could never be late for class.

"Abbot, Hannah." A red haired girl who used to be a Hufflepuff raised her hand and answered.

"Brocklehurst, Amanda." The tiny Ravenclaw raised her hand and squeaked out and answer.

"Crabbe, Vincent." The ape like boy responded the way he'd been ordered too. He still managed to terrify Longbottom out his wits by simply cracking his fingers.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin." The Hufflepuff looked around nervously, as if he was making sure that it was his name before he answered.

"Goyle, Gregory." Slightly smarter than Crabbe, Goyle just glared at Longbottom. His glare wasn't the best, but he was proud of it. He usually held people while Crabbe hit them and had built strength from resistance training.

"Granger, Hermione." The busy-haired girl launched herself half out of her seat in her enthusiasm and her 'here' was very confident and loud.

"Jones, Megan." The dark skinned Hufflepuff answered as she'd been told and went back to playing with her fingers and making little patterns in the air with her wand. She just wouldn't stop moving, at least she'd finally stopped talking.

"Longbottom, Neville." He squeaked and grew wide eyed at his name, but Neville answered.

Snape closed his roll book and set it on to his desk. He wished that there was a podium for him to stand it, but Albus had demanded that it get set up like a muggle classroom. That was the way he wanted it. It was suppose to make it easier to apply muggle cures to problems that he saw occuring.

"To being we're going to make a discussion about the learning strategies class and Metamorphosis." He told them. "With your group, explain why you think that you are here and how you plan to return to your original house, if that is your goal. If that is not your goal, please choose another to discuss." Severus tried not to yell in frustration at the blank looks. It was straight forward and they needed to move on.

Hermione smiled at Amanda. "I'll start." She told the little girl, she seemed to be painfully shy. "I'm here because I didn't get enough sleep and took a potion to make me stay up later. So they decided that they should keep a closer eye on me."

Amanda nodded.

"And my goal is to return to Gryffindor tower and get really good marks this year." She told the other first year. She didn't want to talk about marks with a Ravenclaw, but they hadn't gotten back any marks or exams. "Why don't you go." She said after Amanda still hadn't started.

Amanda nodded nervously and didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room. "I was given permission to start a year early." She said. Her voice was so quiet that Hermione had to bend over to hear her. "And I'm having a hard time fitting in and I just want to go home."

Hermione touched her shoulder gently. "I'm sure it will be fine. You'll get over the homesickness. And I haven't really made any friends either." She felt so old next to Amanda. Almost like a second year to a first year. But they were both first years.

_Thank Merlin! _Severus thought when he saw Brocklehurst smile timidly. _From what Filius said I was positive that she would never fit in and find a friend._

"Is everyone finished?" He asked the class. _Again, I can't just move on like I normally would. Why does Albus want me teaching this class? I'm can't provide the kind of adult figure these children need. Pomona or Minerva would be so much better._

But the students were nodding and stopping their discussions. It had been easy enough, since some of them weren't sure why they were there.

Snape used his wand to send a course outline to everyone's desk. "This is a breakdown of the units we're going to be covering and the topics within those units. Please read over it and raise your hand if you have any questions." He told them. _I'm glad I don't have to do this for Potions. It would take ages to write out!_

Hermione took the paper and read over it.

_**Learning Strategies Course Outline**_

_**Unit One: Quills and Writing**_

_**Basic skills**_

_**Advanced skills**_

_**Drawing**_

_**Unit Two: Note Taking**_

_**-Shorthand**_

_**-Summarizing lectures**_

_**-Review of Quill and Writing Skills**_

_**Unit Three: Essays**_

_**-Introductions and Conclusions**_

_**-Body of the Essay**_

_**-Research**_

_**Unit Four: Tests and Exams**_

_**-Reviewing**_

_**-Memorization techniques**_

_**-Practice Exams**_

Hermione finished reading and glanced around the class. Amanda was finished reading, but everyone else was still bent over their papers. Megan was shifting in her seat and kept glancing up and looking around, while Gregory was sounding out the words in the paper.

"Are there are questions?" Snape asked, sending a glare at Megan. But the girl was oblivious and continued her annoying, constant motion.

Hermione's hand shot into the air. She was always had a question and it was looking simple enough. But there was always more to know.

"Miss Granger."

"Sir, I was wondering if we're going to study History of Magic. I don't want to fail the final exam." She told him. Exams made her nervous enough, and now she had a different teacher than most of the first years.

"We will also be covering the History topics. Don't worry." He told them. "Tomorrow we will have our first class together. You have have the last thirty minutes to unpack and arrange your things. You are expected to keep your dormitories and common rooms neat."

With that, all the students rushed to get out of the class. Neville almost fell on his face in his haste to get away from the Potion Master.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing.

_Hello Readers,_

_I actually updated! School is crazy. But I'll try to update more frequently. But I have a question: Would like this story to go on and cover more of Metamorphosis or finish in a few chapters as soon as Hermione is recovered?_

_Thanks for reading, Nicole Forest._

Hermione's Late Night Recovery- Chapter Five

Hermione followed the other three girls into their dormitory. There was an empty bed for her in it, even though she wasn't allowed to move in yet.

"Hi." Hannah smiled at her new room mates. "Who are you guys?" She asked them, glancing around. The only person she knew was Megan from living in the Hufflepuff dorms together.

Amanda glanced at Hermione before answering. "I'm Amanda." She squeaked while starting to put away her things and gather her school supplies for the afternoon.

Megan looked down at the tiny girl. "You're short." she told her, bouncing on her bed instead of making it and putting her things away.

Amanda nodded solemnly. "I'm only ten. But the Headmistress at my primary school yet me skip ahead and Headmaster Dumbledore said it was all right for me to come here." She explained to them, hoping that they wouldn't be intimidated by her intelligence and refuse to be her friends.

Hannah gave her a smile and patted her shoulder. "What a wonderful opportunity. You must be so glad to be here." Already she was acting like a younger version of Professor Sprout. Caring, kind, and sort of open with everything on her face for anyone to know.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "I need to get to class. Bye." She headed out of the dormitory with a wave. "I guess I'll see you at lunch."

The other girls quickened their pace of unpacking and hurried to their class. They weren't in the same class as Hermione or any of the other Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were kept together, despite many teachers requests to pair other houses up.

For Hermione the morning passed quickly. She took notes and tried her hardest to transfigure the wooden block into a circle. But the key eluded her. A few of the other students got it, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. That itself was annoying.

Draco claimed the seat next to her in charms, presenting her with his perfectly formed wooden circle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Come to gloat about your superior abilities?" The year was still in its beginning but she'd already begun to hate Draco Malfoy. He always seemed to get what she didn't understand and he was from a wizarding family and he always rubbed her face in it.

"No." He changed the circle back to a block using a spell that Professor McGonagall had promised to teach them next week. "I'm going to help you."

Hermione shot a quick look up to the front of the class. But Professor Flitwick was still going over the levitation charm and both Hermione and Draco had no problems with the simple spell. "Fine Malfoy. Show me your trick to it."

Draco rested his wand on the desk and explained. "The most important thing is to visualise what you want to happen. See the block changing into a circle and imagine your wand doing it." He handed her the block. "Hold it lightly while I cast the spell."

Holding onto the block as it changed into a circle felt quite odd. But Hermione could feel it changing beneath her fingertips and the sharp corners became part of the smooth surface. "That's amazing." She whispered, refering to the feeling of change.

Draco nodded. "It's a good way to learn." He nodded toward the block, "now you try."

Hermione took out her wand and tried to remembered what it had felt like when the ball changed in her hands. The spell shot out of her wand and the block turned into a perfect wooden circle. "Thanks." Hermione turned happily to Draco.

Draco nodded. "Look Granger, I need to talk to you. It's about. . ."

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy. Let's see you try the spell." He told the boy, intending to embarrass him for not paying attention. He wasn't expecting the boy to take out his wand and perform the spell near perfectly. "Very good. Five points to Slytherin."

Hermione pointed her wand at the feather to attempt the spell but Professor Flitwick gave her an odd look and turned to the pair next to them to evaluate their spells.

"So." Draco said to get her attention. "As I was saying, I'll still be helping Crabbe and Goyle with most of their work and I need to know where the Metamorphosis common room is." He handed her his quill and a scarp of parchment. "Please."

A few weeks ago Hermione would have done anything to get Malfoy to leave her alone. But he'd just helped her with the transfiguration spell and he only wanted the information to help his friends. _And besides, it's not like he can get into Metamorphosis since we haven't got a password. _"Sure." She scribbled detailed directions on the piece of parchment and handed it back to him. "Here."

Draco ignored her after that. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly used.

Lunchtime brought another surprise. Hermione entered the Great Hall with Neville standing at her elbow. Ever since she'd helped him on the train and they become the only Gryffindors in Metamorphosis he'd stuck to her like glue.

"Is that where we're suppose to sit?" Amanda asked. Hermione almost didn't see her at first, in her black robes the girl practically disappeared into the shadows because of her small size.

Hermione looked where she was pointing and was startled to see a new table in the Great Hall. It sat off towards the side, next to the Slytherin table. The colours and crest were purple and white, matching Hermione's new tie. "I guess." She said, leading the Amanda and Neville to the table.

The table was empty, but there were only eight places set. But as Hermione took a seat and encouraged the others to sit down, the other members of their house entered the Great Hall and made their way to the new table.

"Awesome." Gregory Goyle said, picking up one of the goblets and examining the crest on it. It was a purple butterfly coming out of a white background with circles of all the other house colours surrounding it. "Great!" He exclaimed once he'd realized that the table was filled with food.

Amanda giggled and took a small amount of food onto her plate. She ate less than the others, especially Crabbe and Goyle. Those two could have eaten all the food on the table and still had room for more. Hermione sometimes wondered if they were even human or just eating machines.

"What classes do we have this afternoon?" Megan asked, twirling her goblet in her fingers, wincing whenever she dropped it onto the metal plate and it made a bashing noise. She seemed oblivious to the glare that Professor Snape was giving her from the Head table.

Hannah opened up her neatly organized bag and carefully paged through her file system until she found her schedule. "No classes. This is our free afternoon." The Hufflepuffs and Amanda brightened at the fact. They had the same schedule and it was nice to have an afternoon off.

"Thanks." Megan said, reaching toward the plate of sandwiches to refill her plate. But her sleeve caught a large jug of pumpkin juice and spilled the bright orange juice over the entire table. "Sorry. Sorry." She stood up and started trying to mop it up with the tablecloth before it soaked anyone's robes.

Hermione looked as the other members of her house tried to help Megan wipe up the juice, offering napkins and handkerchiefs. Only Hannah wasn't moving, she was staring wide eyed at the juice as it edged closer and closer to her and her meticulously organized book bag. "No!" She fell off the bench, trying to get away from the spell.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked, peering worriedly at the girl on the floor. The stone was quite hard.

But Hannah didn't seem to hear her. She was too busy getting up and bushing off her robes as if leaving even the smallest piece of dirt on them would cause the end of the world. After all the visible dirt was gone, she took out her wand as cast several cleaning charms before putting her wand back into its compartment in her book bag.

"I'm sorry Hannah." Megan said, giving up on the contents of the table. They'd just leave it for the house elves who were better equipped to deal with such things. "Book bag all right?" She snickered, bouncing up and down as she waited for Hannah to talk to her.

Hannah sniffed. "No thanks to you." She scowled and headed out of the Great hall with Justin so close behind her that he was almost tripping over her robes.

Hermione glanced quickly at her watch. "I need to get to class. Bye Amanda, Megan." She gave the two girls a wave as she headed out toward her next class, with Neville and the two Slytherins following behind her. It seemed strange, they hadn't even been in Metamorphosis for a day and already things were different and their house mates didn't seem like house mates any more.

The afternoon passed quickly and Hermione followed Neville's back towards Metamorphosis. Her rules were still in effect and she had to repost back to Professor Snape's quarters. _I can't wait until this is all over. It'll be great to live with the other girls._

"Hello Professor." Hermione called after giving her password and turning the doorknob. Professor Snape was sitting in the sitting room and she passes by him quickly to get started on her homework. There was still plenty of work to be done, and she wanted to go and spend some of her free time in the Metamorphosis common room.

Hermione dropped her book bag onto the bed in her room and started taking out her textbooks. She was so into her Transfiguration essay that Snape coming and standing in the open doorway didn't even faze her, she didn't even notice that he was there.

"Miss Granger." Severus smirked when she jumped and turned to face. "Interesting assignment?" He asked, stepping over the threshold into her room.

"Yes Sir." Hermione nodded. "Is there something I can do for you Sir?" She asked, corking her ink bottle and putting down her quill to give him her full attention.

Severus considered if he was certain he wanted to share this information with her. "Miss Granger, You understand why Metamorphosis was created." He didn't wait for her to respond before pressing onward. "There are problems and the entire group needs to work on helping to help the others."

Hermione nodded. "Yes Sir. Do you need help?"

Snape looked at her, waiting before answering. It felt similar to betraying the trust of the other students.

But before he had to make a decision a portrait started calling.

"Professor Snape! Severus!"

Snape hurried out the door. He knew that voice, it was Headmistress Dilys who guarded the entrance to Metamorphosis. "What is it Dilys? Problems?"

"They need you Severus." The picture told him before hurrying back to her other picture.

It didn't take Snape and Hermione for an a minute to leave the room and get down the hall. But it looked as if they were too late.

"Stop!" Hermione called as they approached, almost tripping over her robes as she ran. "What are you bullies doing?"

Snape stopped in front of the gang of Slytherin first years. Neville Longbottom was standing in front of the entrance with various curses and hexes on him. He also had a bloody nose that looked as if it could've been broken. The scene was too similar. It reminded Snape of himself.

"Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, and Bulstrode." He looked at each of them carefully. _Why is Bulstrode here? She's not the one I would have placed with them. Must be like Pettigrew, doesn't fit in anywhere else._ His glared deepened as he remembered what the Marauders had done to him. The ways they'd hurt and embarrassed him.

"Report to my office immediately." He snapped. "Now!" Severus yelled when they hesitated before running away from him. He dropped to his knees next to Neville. "Longbottom."

Neville looked up, blood running down his face from his nose. It had already stained parts of his robe. "Yes Sir?" His voice was shaking in fear, Snape scared him. He almost expected the man to continue what his Slytherins had been doing.

"Come with me please." Snape got to his feet and waited for the boy to stand. "Miss Granger, you may have the next two hours as your own, provided you stay in Metamorphosis."

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Thank you Sir!" She called over her shoulder before giving the picture the password and heading in to meet with Amanda and the Hufflepuffs.


End file.
